In the past, electronic devices have typically used hinged doors to cover components yet allow access to the otherwise covered components. A hinged door does not afford easy access to the components of the electronic device. That is, access to the components is limited by the swing of the door and the hinge mechanism.
An alternative to using a hinged door has been to use a rib and groove door design. Rib and groove designed doors are significantly more complex in that a method would need to be devised to keep the door assembled to the bezel without easy removal. Additionally, the rib and groove designed door would also take up more space, which for some electronic devices is limited.